


A Queen Among Farmers’ Wives

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [24]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Humor, Marital Tussling, The Shire, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farmer Maggot returns home from a jolly evening with Tom Bombadil. His wife is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queen Among Farmers’ Wives

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2007: 3rd Place – Genres: Humor: Drabble

The off-key singing grew even louder as the door opened. “Ring a dong dillo!”

Mrs. Maggot swung her rolling-pin.

When Farmer Maggot came to, he lay on the floor, his throbbing head on his wife’s lap. He blinked blearily up at her.

“Hmmm?”

She tapped his nose. “I told you what I’d do the next time you came back from old Bombadil completely soused, didn’t I?”

His sudden burst of energy, rearing up and grabbing her arms, caught her off guard.

Moments later both lay breathlessly giggling, arms and legs entangled.

He beamed down at her. “Love you, Mrs. Maggot!”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Frodo calls Mrs. Maggot “a queen among farmers’ wives” in FotR, A Conspiracy Unmasked.  
> \- “...[Tom Bombadil] made no secret that he owed his recent knowledge largely to Farmer Maggot, whom he seemed to regard as a person of more importance than they had imagined.” (FotR, In the House of Tom Bombadil)
> 
>  
> 
> _04.08.06 B-drabble for Anglachel, who requested a drabble about love between long paired couples._


End file.
